Fundamental
by tHeInFaMoUsDuCkY
Summary: Kurama finally gets frustrated with a sixteen year celibacy and decides to take a walk on the wild side again. Hiei just so happens to be in the neighborhood/room at the time. Major smex ensues. Yaoi PWP HK Hiei/Kurama. Graphic and Rated M for a reason


AN: Wow. Ok, no idea where this came from. First lemon, so you know. Check it out!  
Warning: **HEAVY SLASH/YAOI! **Hiei/Kurama **LEMON.** don't like, don't read. **very graphic**  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. No money has been made in the making of this fic and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

'The Fundamental Theorem of Calculus states…'

Well damn if this wasn't the most boring assignment yet. What did he _care_ what the fundamental theorem of calculus consisted of?! It's not like it was fundamental to helping with his current problem.

Kurama thumped his head against the desk in frustration.

_Tap Tap_

Jumping, startled, Kurama turned toward the window to see a smirking hiyoukai sitting on the outside sill.

"Hiei, what a pleasant surprise. Come on in. I'm just finishing up my homework for the evening."

Closing the window after his friend, Kurama turned around and sat at his desk. "I hope you don't mind if I just finish this really quickly, Hiei. It's not much and won't take long, but I'd hate to be a bad host."

"Hn. Why would I mind, fox? That damn ningen 'homework' is all you ever do."

Catching the almost imperceptible hurt in his friend's voice, Kurama resolved that his work could be left unfinished for at least a little while. Besides, tomorrow was Sunday; he didn't have school anyway.

"You know what? Never mind, Hiei. I'm feeling particularly restless and I don't think I could concentrate long enough to finish the assignment anyway. I'll do it later."

"Restless, fox? Why wouldn't you be able to concentrate?"  
Kicking off his boots and reverently placing his katana on the windowsill, Hiei shrugged off his scarf and cloak and sat on the bed across from Kurama's desk.

"Well for one thing, you're here and…"  
As Hiei arched one eyebrow and gave a sardonic little smirk, Kurama realized the implications of his last statement and flushed a rosy pink.

"Oh, um, well not like that, Hiei. I just meant that I wouldn't want to be a neglectful host."

Scoffing, Hiei replied, "Hn, right fox. Wouldn't want to be neglectful, indeed. I should be hurt, you know. There are plenty of demons in the Makai that would say I'm _very_ distracting."

At this statement, Hiei's smirk got just wide enough to show a little bit of fan poking out of his top lip. Smoothing one hand down his chest to his knee, Hiei leaned back just a bit to fully accentuate his muscular form.

Blush darkening just a little bit, Kurama stuttered at Hiei's forwardness. "H-Hiei… I-um, well, I hadn't realized that _that_ was what you wanted when I opened the window."

"Che, baka kitsune, relax. I was just playing with you." Looking out towards the window, Hiei continued sarcastically. "Wasn't that repulsive of an idea, was it, Kurama?"

Flushing even more, as he realized he had been had, he was hesitant in his answer. "No. No, Hiei, I was actually just surprised that you would insinuate something like that. I had thought this body was too human for your tastes."

Turning back towards his partner, noticing his averted eyes, defensive figure, and deep flush, Hiei dropped the smirk and again raised an eyebrow, this time in surprise.

"Well, well. Did I hit a sensitive thought with that 'insinuation' of mine, Kurama? And you and I both know that that body of yours, human or not, is _irresistible_."

A small shiver ran down Kurama's spine at the deep, sensual timbre of 'irresistable.' Turning back towards his partner, Kurama realized that all of those dreams and fantasies of his hiyoukai partner could prove realistic after all. Throwing a careless smirk across his features, Kurama thought that gods-be-damned, he was going to get some if it killed him. Hiei was throwing out flirty statements left and right and Kurama had had enough celibacy to last a life time.

"Why yes, Hiei, yes you did. In fact, I'd say 'sensitive' is an apt word to describe much of me right now, not to mention your blatant use of 'irresistible.'"

The other eyebrow quickly joined the first as Hiei's features quickly showed surprise. Just as swift as it had come, the surprise was replaced by another smirk to rival the first.

"Kurama, what are you going on about? One would think you're trying to seduce me…Should I be worried?"

His smirk growing, Kurama rose from his chair at his desk and stalked forward. Chuckling deeply, he replied. "Worried Hiei? I should think not."  
Stopping just short of the slightly smaller demon, Kurama leaned forward to breathe against the fire demon's ear. The strands of his hair fell, tickling the dark one's cheek.

"But maybe I _am_ trying to seduce you." Drawing back to look his partner in the eyes, he delicately raised one fine red eyebrow and asked "Is it working?"  
Kurama gasped as he was quickly flipped and thrown against his bed, both hands pinned above his head at the pillows. Hiei growled as he leaned forward atop his friend and soon-to-be lover.

"You had better not be playing one of your games, kitsune. I've wanted you for a while and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you slip from my grasp now. So if this isn't what you want, say something right this second because I promise I will not have the state of mind to stop if we let this continue."

Veridian eyes at half mast, Kurama simply fluttered his eyelashes at the other demon.

"The only thing I have left to say, Hiei, is that you'll be the first to take this body. Shuuichi has had no other lover and being celibate for sixteen years has worn my patience as a youko _damn_ thin."

Hiei growled once more, a rumbling noise from deep in his powerful chest. He leaned forward to brush his lips against the kitsune's. Once, twice, and upon the third time, Kurama moved his head forward to signal a want for something far less chaste. As the two demons kissed passionately, lips upon lips, Hiei sent his tongue darting forward to lick his partner's lower lip, begging entrance to a cave unplundered.

Opening his mouth to his -- friends? lovers? what where himself and Hiei exactly? -- ministrations, Kurama allowed his own tongue to caress his partner's, opening the gateway to a passion previously unfelt as a human. Breaking apart for a breather some time later, the two demons gasped in unison.

"Inari, Hiei. Please, I – I _need_…"

Pulling back from his partner, Hiei allowed room to maneuver as well as the freedom of Kurama's hands to remove his clothes.

The moment his hands were free, Kurama aggressively set about ripping off Hiei's top. Allowing Kurama this, and chuckling darkly, Hiei sat back and watched his friend struggle with the four white belts holding his pants up. "In a hurry, kitsune?"

Kurama growled around the belts he had resorted to using his teeth against and set about getting vengeance on this damn, sardonic little demon that obviously didn't understand his current position. Moving farther south than the belts that had previously occupied his attention, Kurama breathed warm, moist air against he obvious bulge in Hiei's trousers.

Gulping down his previous smirk, Hiei watched in eager anticipation for Kurama to do whatever it was he was planning. Leaning down just a bit, the fox mouthed Hiei's trapped erection through the dark cloth of his pants. Flicking his tongue out to rub against said erection as his mouth and lips continued to move and suck it, even through the fabric, proved to be Hiei's breaking point. Giving out a loud groan, Hiei tugged at Kurama's hair to let up.

"Shit, Kurama! Wait, let me get the fuck out of these pants before you make me fucking cum in them!"

Eyes darkening at his partner's newfound urgency, Kurama slipped out of his remaining clothes as well, while Hiei threw his four belts and pants to the floor.

Pulling Kurama in for another kiss, Hiei slipped a hand down the fox's back, caressing the lithe muscle there. As Hiei made a particularly deep thrust with into Kurama's mouth with his tongue, said fox bucked his hips out of reflex, grinding their cocks together.

Breaking apart to groan and gasp, both demons opened their eyes to take a look at the other. Hiei, seeing Kurama flushed and whimpering, his cock already dripping with precome, pushed the fox down on the bed. Crawling atop him, he aligned their cocks and flexed his hips, grinding them together once more. He obviously got the reaction he wanted as he smirked when Kurama whimpered and screamed.

"Inari, please, Hiei! I need it. I need you, fuck, TAKE ME!"

Kissing him once more, Hiei replied, "Gods, fox, so needy. If it really is your first time, you're definitely going to need lube."

Flushing darkly, Kurama throatily said, "Desk by the bed, bottom drawer."

Reaching over to the aforementioned location, Hiei found exactly what he was looking for. "Such a handy spot fox. 'First time,' sure about that?"  
Hiei purposely teased the reknowned lover of Makai.

Squirting some onto his fingers, Hiei dropped the lube by Kurama's side; he knew they'd need more later. Kurama in obvious response to seeing Hiei grab the gel, lifted his legs up to Hiei's shoulders, gasping as one of the hiyoukai's fingers played at his opening.

"Nng, Inari. Hiei! I'm begging you, please just do it! I- ha, don't…oh! Know…how much more I can stand!"

Pushing one digit through his friend's fluttering opening, Hiei's eyes narrowed and his groin tightened at how _tight_ Kurama was. He managed to growl out through his preparations. "Gods, Kurama, you really are a fucking virgnin, ne?"

Said virgin screamed as Hiei's stretching fingers found his prostrate. Whimpering, almost crying, the fox begged his lover.

"Please, Hiei! Oh, Inari have mercy. Hiei!"

Hiei could do nothing but chuckle at this; his hand having withdrawn from his fox and spreading lube over his own weeping cock.

Placing the tip of his head at Kurama's entrance, Hiei managed to get the final say.

"Inari isn't the one that's going to fuck you till your throats raw and you've forgotten your. Own. NAME!"

Hiei pushed himself into the tight, hot caverns of his lover, knowing that _he_ was the first to fuck the beautiful body, to take this angel's chastity.

"Inari, Hiei. YES! MORE!! Unn…harder, faster. Oh, kami, yes! Fuck my tight virgin _ass_, Hiei! Oh! Gods, you're…you're so fucking huge. Ahh! Yes, fuck me harder. Take me! Unn…!"

But then, no angel had a mouth that dirty either. Groaning and thrusting, Hiei changed his angle as he flexed his hips, determined to make his lover come screaming his name.

And scream Kurama did, nails raking down Hiei's back. Lifting his hips to meet Hiei's every thrust, Kurama let one of his hands slip between them to caress his own neglected erection His head and subsequently his crimson hair flipped from side to side, as he gasped and whimpered and mewled. One particularly hard thrust from Hiei sent him spinning and sparked fireworks behind his eyes. His back arched and the world went white as he shuddered and came into his own hand against his demon lover's chest.

Feeling Kurama's unbearably tight walls grip him like a vise, Hiei opened his eyes and looked down at his fox – HIS kistune, damnit. Only to find Kurama's head thrown back, hair flowing around him like a crown of blood, neck arched and cheeks flushed as he gasped through his orgasm. With a deep groan and a feral snarl, Hiei too found completion, him within his previously virginal lover.

Collapsing on top of his fox, Hiei found his breath along with him. Hiei rolled over to give his fox a little more comfort and smiled faintly as said fox-in-human-guise snuggled up to his chest. Sending out his tongue in little flicks against the broad chest he was leaning against, Kurama sighed, satisfied. As the two drifted off to sleep, a thought occurred to Hiei.

"Hey, Kurama, why aren't you mad at me? I mean we made a hell of a lot of noise. You think your mom would have come up running."

Chuckling drowsily, Kurama knew that now as the best time to break the news to his slightly confused lover.

"Well Hiei, I sent her away for the weekend. After all, you've been sending me mixed signals for weeks and I was sick of being celibate. So, with or without you, I was going to finally let myself go this weekend. Hope you don't mind that I kind of, sort of used you to get some entertainment."

Chuckling as he heard his lover's breathing even out in sleep, Hiei came to the conclusion that he rather liked the kitsune's craftiness and resolved to tell him so. Maybe he'd wait till morning though. The fox could be damn demanding, he'd learned, and he was tired.

OWARI

* * *

AN: O.O I have no idea where that came from. Like waaay out in left field. So, first lemon. Let me know what you think. I've the the itching for another one, prolly a NaruSasu. We'll see. Coolio. Review, please.


End file.
